Whispered Promises
by Psycho Ferret1
Summary: Shounen Ai, angst, morbid stuff. Legato, Knives and Midvalley have a roundabout conversation dealing with stuff towards the end of the series. SPOILERS!


Title: Whispered Promises  
  
Author: Psycho Ferret  
  
Pairing: KnivesxLegato, Legato+Midvalley  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst, and violence. I mean, come on people, this deals with Knives and Legato. If you don't like blood and sex combined, then don't read this. Oh yes, and (obviously) there will be Knives worship here. Legato's in it, so how could there not be? First person P.O.V. It switches from Legato to Midvalley to Knives.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Trigun, blah, blah, blah. Legato, Vash, Wolfy, Midvalley, Knives and whoever else is included in this story. well, let's just say that I don't own them but I like to play around with them. Er. manipulate them. Whatever. Use them to satiate my ever-hungry appetite for yaoi. And sometimes my mind can get really violent. Fun!  
  
Author's Notes: ~.~ are thoughts transferred back and forth between Knives and Legato, and whoever else.  
  
Legato: *dances around happily, hugging a Knives plushie* Midvalley: O.o` Uh. Legato? What the hell are you doing? Legato: *still dancing around hugging his Knives plushie* Knives-Sama called me again! Yay! Go me! Midvalley: o.o And then you're going to come crawling right back to me so I can patch up your wounds, right? Geez, this never ends. Legato: *pouts* Not right away. I must savor the pain that Knives-Sama has inflicted upon me. And then I'll come and get some easy lovin' from you. Kay? Yay!! Go me! *runs off*  
  
------  
  
I can feel His body above me, suffocating me deliciously. I can feel Him move against me, within me, sending shivers and white hot flashes through my body; through this body of mine that He owns.  
  
~Scream for me, my Pet.~ A slinking whisper slithers in the back of my mind, drawing my attention as it always does with its soft but controlling tone.  
  
He rolls His hips against mine, clawing his fingers down my chest, shredding skin. It hurts, and I do scream. I arch my back into the touch, my numbing fingers encasing themselves in the silken carpet that lay in His room. The material rubs against my back, against my shoulders, digging into the wounds already there.  
  
He bites into my shoulder, sharp canines digging into my unworthy flesh, and I feel him shudder, even as I do. Once more, I feel Him release within me, and once more I hear myself utter something unmentionable as I, too, let go. He moves, standing, leaving me there as He walks into the other room to clean Himself.  
  
I, as I normally do, lay where I am for a moment before I stand and wait for Him to return. I wait for His orders. Even though my body aches with a whirlwind of pain, I will do anything for Him at this moment. Anything. I will go and kill his brother, if he so wishes it. And I will die. But I will die by the hands of a supreme being. Though none is more supreme than Him.  
  
~Return to your filthy whore. You disgust me.~  
  
I pull on my clothing and turn from the familiar retribution. It is only right that He should treat me this way. After all, I am a lower being. I am only human.  
  
It is hard to keep my mind from flickering as I stumble to a room. It is a familiar room that holds a familiar body. I open the door, fumbling with the knob as my vision quivers. He isn't there, but that makes no difference to me. I shuffle my way to his bed, flopping bonelessly upon it. Rolling onto my side, where the pain is less, I wait.  
  
---  
  
I'm in the middle of taking a shower when I feel that tickling in the back of my mind. It's not as sudden or unsettling as it normally is, but it's still pretty unnerving. It's almost like he's tired.  
  
I sigh. He let Knives do it to him again.  
  
I turn off the water, wishing he could have waited a little. But his needs come first. I step out, toweling myself off and tugging on a pair of slacks. I continue to feel that tickling in my mind.  
  
"I'm here, Legato." I still have trouble getting the mind speak thing down. It's just not natural for me. So he's used to me speaking to him, even when he's not in the room.  
  
I can feel his relief wash over me in some sort of mental sigh. Then the tickling is gone, and I'm left alone. I can still feel my skin and hair dripping, but I don't care. I step out of my little bathroom, tossing the damp towel onto the tile floor.  
  
It's always like this. After those bouts with Knives, he always comes to me. Not that I'm complaining. Knives and I are the only people who have seen him break down like he does sometimes. I'm grateful for it. I'm grateful that Legato, one of the fuckin' scariest people in the entire world, trusts me enough to let himself go. Of course, that's pretty scary sometimes too. He's so calm, usually. So calm and in control that it's hard to imagine him any other way.  
  
It still startles me sometimes when he does it.  
  
I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Legato."  
  
I see him shift a little, trying to roll onto his back to look at me.  
  
"Don't move, okay? I'll get the first aid kit." I go back into the bathroom and get the ever-full first aid kit as promised and return to the bedroom, padding over to the bedside. I help him sit up so I can remove his coat--damn heavy thing that it is--and the rest of his clothing that he hastily put on.  
  
"Knives doesn't cut you any slack, does he?"  
  
These are really the only times I don't get smacked around by Legato for talking about Knives like he's one of us.  
  
He shakes his head a little.  
  
~I don't deserve any..~  
  
"I know, I know. 'I'm only human, how can I wish for him to treat me as if I were an equal? I deserve what he gives me. And yet, I do not. I do not deserve his touches. I do not deserve the pleasure he gives me. But it is what he wishes, and I must do what he wishes. It is the highest honor to carry out his orders.'"  
  
I've heard the speech so many times before that I can repeat it back to him.  
  
I'm sitting behind him to support him so I can clean the wounds dealt to him. He's not in good shape. But then again, whenever he comes back from dealing with Knives, he never is.  
  
"But still. He could just cut down on it a little, you know? You've had, what? Three days to heal since your last escapade with him."  
  
~The pain allows me to realize how much of a lesser being I am, Midvalley. If it pleases Knives-Sama, then I cannot complain.~  
  
His voice is silky and unintentionally seductive, as always. It gives me shivers. But this time, his voice is tired.  
  
"Just. lie here while I run the water."  
  
I return to my bathroom and turn on the bath water.  
  
"Can't see why you have to let him do this to you, Legato. I really can't."  
  
~I've explained it to you, Midvalley.~  
  
"I know." It's still chilling that I can't get away from it; he hears that everything I say. I stand; turning off the bath water once it's high enough. Then I walk into the bedroom, ignoring the desire sparked within me at the sight of Legato. Naked. On my bed.  
  
I shake my head, helping him to stand, practically dragging him into the other room. I ease him into the bathtub, looking at him for a moment.  
  
"He really did you in good this time, Legato." I say, reaching for a washcloth and soap. "Some day he's going to kill you doing this. After all--"  
  
~I am only human. Yes, someday he may kill me because of my weakness. But it will be a blessing to die by his hand.~  
  
He looks so peaceful, I notice, as he sits there in the water. This isn't the first time I've had to do this, to clean him after being with Knives. It sends a swell of pride through me as the realization that he trusts me enough to relax beneath my touch.  
  
I gently wash his body of the drying blood and of the fresh. I find myself disturbed at how quickly the clear water swirls with splotches of red. It hurts, you know? Legato doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, no matter what he says. He serves Knives' every whim, drooling over every word, every lie that drips from Knives' lips, and this is all he gets for it. No thanks, no nothing. I can hardly stand it.  
  
'I owe him' he said to me once. 'I owe him for giving me the strength I have now. He gave me a new life. He allowed me to be one step higher than the unsuspecting idiotic human population. And now, I have granted you that honor.'  
  
Some honor, I say. Allowing him to rip you apart is an honor, huh? I think I'd pass. But, then again, I don't have Vash the Stampede's arm grafted to my body. Of course, that wouldn't make me like Knives any. I like saving my skin.  
  
"Do you feel a little better?" I finish cleaning his wounds. I always halfway enjoy this part. I like touching Legato. I like washing every trace of Knives from his skin. The abrasions in the skin will continue to be there, but the blood and most of all, Knive's seed, wouldn't be on him.  
  
That thought always comforted me. The thought that I could get rid of Knives' presence, if only for a little bit.  
  
There is no answer from Legato. He's asleep.  
  
I smile slightly, standing. I grab a towel and yank the man out of the tub, drying him off as best I can. Then I drag him to my room, lying him on the bed before I start bandaging his wounds. It's better that he's asleep while I'm doing this. 'Just let them be. Let me suffer,' he would say.  
  
Fat chance, Legato.  
  
Once I'm done patching him up, I sit there, moving him to where his head rests in my lap. I stare down at him for a second, a smile lacing my lips. He seems so much the part of the lost child when he's asleep like this. I brush his hair out of his face with my shaking finger, knowing if he caught me doing this, he'd kill me for showing weakness.  
  
But I don't care.  
  
You see, despite the fact that everyone calls me his whore, despite the fact that people think I dog him like a puppy because I'm scared of him-- which I am--I actually do care what happens to him. For some ungodly reason I do. He's a psychopath who wields the power of mind control, yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't actually care for him.  
  
Crazy, huh?  
  
Yeah. No one knows. Except Knives and Legato, of course. They've got those cheating mind powers.  
  
So what if I'm weak because I don't like to see Legato getting hurt? I don't care. Legato's really the only reason I'm still part of this gang. Some gang now. Most of us are dead. It's just me and Legato left. Chapel got ripped apart by Knives a little bit ago. That was kind of scary.  
  
Honestly, I'd have to say that I'd die for Legato. Sounds kinda familiar, eh? Legato's undyingly loyal to Knives and I'm undyingly loyal to Legato. Pretty sad. Midvalley the Hornfreak. Also known as 'Legato Blusummers' personal whore. Here, you want to touch my horn? You know you do.'  
  
Oh yeah, and Knives is undyingly loyal to wanting to ass rape his brother, but you didn't hear that one from me.  
  
And so, I sit up all night, watching over Legato like some kind of fallen fuckin' angel. Naw, that's Nick. But he ain't here right now.  
  
Good thing, too, that it's just Legato and me in here. Else I'd never hear the end of this.  
  
I lean down, placing a gently kiss against his temple. "I know you'd kill me for that, Legato. Pity. 'Cause I'd like to do it while you're awake." I smile again. "Or have you do it to me. You know. But this time with some feeling in it." I brush some hair out of his face, my fingers lingering for a moment on his clawed cheeks.  
  
"For once I'd like you to act like you wanted me. Just once. But I'm asking for something you've been asking for forever. Of course, you've been asking the wrong person. I'd willingly do it." I know he'd laugh at me and shake his head. He'd ridicule me on my weaknesses, tell me to fight back against my feelings. "But I'm only a human, Legato. I am weak."  
  
---  
  
There is always the moment when I take him, that I am full. Always one moment that I can let go. Of course, I don't see that pathetically sniveling little human. I see him, my brother, the only creature worthy of having me inside of him.  
  
But in an instant, the vision of my brother squirming beneath me disappears, and I am left with that sick, disgusted feeling. I can never feel complete with that creature. The one that calls himself my servant, the one who calls me master.  
  
I pull away from him as I always do after I release. The stupid human can never last as long as I can. He is never near as satisfying as Vash would be, writhing beneath my touch.  
  
I stand and walk away, leaving him to bite back his sobs of pain, leaving him to revel in what it is like to suffer.  
  
He asks me for it. He asks me to punish him for his weaknesses, for his humanity.  
  
'I have failed you, Master.' He says. Of course he has. He has failed me by being human. I still do not know why I grafted my brother's arm to his. It was a stupid thing to do. Any flesh of the supreme should not be tarnished by the touch of a human hand. He never touches me when I take him.  
  
In that aspect, I thank him. He dirties me enough when he releases, I do not need him to touch me.  
  
I wander into my bathroom, washing from my skin his foulness. I can sense him standing, dressing himself. It is always this way. It is as it should be. Let him revel in the pain of his wounds stretching as he moves. Let him suffer a moment.  
  
Then I dismiss him.  
  
I find it amusing that he crawls to his little whore. He is the most worthless human within this band of makeshift killers. That is what Midvalley is. But he does, however, keep my little slave alive.  
  
Midvalley's weakness does come in handy sometimes.  
  
I know that a long time ago, if it had not been for Midvalley, Legato would have died by my hands. And that would have made sure that things wouldn't have worked out as nicely. Legato's loyalty is valuable. He will do anything I say, simply because he knows that I am supreme, that I am perfect and he is nothing but a worthless little creature that has no better purpose than to serve me and to die.  
  
And die Legato shall.  
  
He knows how he will do it, as well.  
  
He knows that he will cause suffering to my brother. He knows that this will please me.  
  
He will do anything to please me. Only me. I am the only one who may bask in this. Which is why Midvalley must die. He is pulling my little slave away from me, and that just won't do.  
  
I will let my pet sleep so that he may gain back his strength. Midvalley will fail to kill Vash. That is what will happen. I will tell Legato in the morning what he must do.  
  
He will send his whore to find Vash. He will tell him to kill my brother. And Midvalley will die. Legato will feel nothing for it. Then my slave will go and do what he has promised. He will make my brother suffer.  
  
And then I will meet Vash in the final stand, and I will make him mine.  
  
He and I will destroy the humans and this will be our Eden. His and mine. Forever.  
  
~~------~~  
  
Wow. I liked the first two parts, but the part with Knives? Ick. I don't know what happened. That was kinda horrible. Forgive me! It's 2 a.m.! 


End file.
